Tales from the Squash Crew
by Man of the Dark
Summary: An unlikely team of Saiyans narrowly escape death at the hands of Frieza and his destruction of Planet Vegeta. Now, they seek to avenge their fallen comrades, one step a time, and in doing so, end up forging their own unforgettable destiny through time.
1. Galangeo: A Close Call

**Warning: Strong language**

Once upon a time, there was a race of elite warriors that served under the galactic overlord Frieza's command, taking planets down for him to sell. They were known, as Saiyans. Human-like creatures with ape-like tails on their back's lower part, using which they could turn into gigantic ape creatures known as the Oozaru, on a night with full moon, destroying their opposition in no time. But their days of prosper were coming close to their end as they were betrayed by the one they served...

"Your highness, I was told you summoned me. What is it that you desire this time my King?" The leader of Squash Crew told the Saiyan King Vegeta as he and his crew members had just returned back to their home planet after another successful mission, awaiting their next one. His name was Galangeo. His face took on a look of agitation, just as it often does, behind his crimson-red scouter. His armor was of a similar color, with golden highlights around the edges of his clothing, cape flowing seamlessly behind his back as if he was constantly levitating above ground. His long, space blue strands of hair all stood on end, pointing forwards, a likely result of what the Saiyans Raditz and Broly's hairstyle would be if fused.

"Lord Frieza asked me to pay him my respects, and by that I mean visit him, so I would like your crew to accompany me there since Bardock and his crew are on a mission far away from here." The Saiyan King told Galangeo firmly, as the young Saiyan nodded before bowing in respect and taking his leave along with the others of his crew. A Saiyan spaceship was awaiting them and King Vegeta outside, and once everyone had boarded it, it headed straight for Frieza's spaceship, which was landed on a nearby Planet. It looked barren of life, the entire planet having a lavender hue to it. Deep, hollow holes adorned the surface as though someone had drilled to the core, taken whatever valuables they could, and left without another thought. Once there, only the King himself was allowed to enter as the rest were told to wait for him outside...

"Grrrr..." Galangeo growled as they were told to wait outside as if they were some lowly dogs. As he stepped back he muttered some curses to those Frieza Soldiers and it was not long after that, that he heard a familiar queer speak to them.

"My, my. Isn't this the crew who accomplishes the missions I give to 'em saiyans? What was it? Squeeze Crew?" Zarbon elegantly uttered as Galangeo turned around irritated by his gayish voice and the faggish rename of his crew.

"It's Squash, you homo. Squash Crew, not squeeze. Squeeze is what you do to Dodoria's butt-cheeks when you are having your gay inter-course. Get it right next time, fucking pansy!" Galangeo told Zarbon as the latter replied as if he was not annoyed one bit by all those insults.

"Oh my, looks like someone has been spying on us! Would you like a threesome one of these days?" Galangeo face became red, was it shame or anger, nobody will ever know, but before he could do anything he heard a Frieza Soldier speak to another through their transmitters.

"Dodoria in Planet sixteen aye, did he kill them all?"

"Aye, all the fucking monk-"

Zarbon bitch-slapped the soldier killing him just like that as his lifeless corpse crashed on the ground, the queer spoke up.  
"He was fucking stupid, no one is allowed to speak so loudly with his transmitter on public when Frieza is having a meeting."

Galangeo stood pretty shocked, but after a while he spoke up.

"Planet sixteen? Isn't that where Bardock and his crew are at?"

Zarbon stood silent for a while, trying to think of a way to fix this mess up before they learn too much.

"Ah nooooo, that retard meant to say sixty-nine not sixteen. Stupid little soldier, he deserved death, nobody is going to miss him anyway."

"Hmmmm" Geo thought as he consulted his crew.

"Is it just me or this all thing is a little bit too fishy? First they only let the king in and now this..." Before anybody could say anything, Lord Frieza was heard speaking through another soldier's transmitter, yet another retard had it on public and loud voice.

"The King of the monkeys lies dead on my feet, dispose of the rest of the trash before we proceed with the rest of the Frieza Day's ceremony, which of course involves me blowing the monkeys' planet up."

Zarbon facepalmed as he blew that useless soldier up before telling Galangeo.

"You see, I lied. Dodoria has already taken care of Bardock and his crew, and as for you, I will be the one to dig your graves. Hihihihihi..."

Galangeo looked lost, shocked and startled. Their King was murdered during their watch by the one they served. Such betrayal and failure he had never faced before. He fell on his knees and punched the ground in rage, a tiny crater forming right below, he punched it again and again irritated by his failure. As a few of Frieza's soldiers attacked them he got back up just as they approached, punching two of them using one fist each knocking their heads off as he kicked another in the stomach so hard his right foot pierced straight through him before blowing another up with a mouth-blast.

They just kept coming as Zarbon stood guard in front of the spaceship's door, laughing at the pitiful power levels of the Saiyans knowing they stood no chance against him.

"SQUASH THEM!" Galangeo yelled back to his crew their motto as they all engaged in a battle with the Frieza Soldiers.

 **A/N: Hi everyone, this is a multi-person story me and my friends worked on and made a while ago so I thought I'd publish and let anyone who'd wanna read or enjoy it have a chance to. It's an AU story with a new, original group where we describe their journey after being one of the last remaining group of Saiyans. Some things from DBZ will definitely make a return later on, and even certain subtle crossovers. It's not going to be the most polished but I'll work on cleaning out some kinks, but otherwise, you'll be seeing some short chapters but I'll have them up quickly. Also, this will focus on different characters POV's from the Squash Crew, all of which are created by different people individually, so expect different styles of writing. As a result, there'll also be rather abrupt pauses at some points where in order to progress the story, someone else must take over. Also, lastly, since every person took control of their respective character, it means some situations are gonna be repeated through the other characters' eyes, so just a heads-up. Anyway, long author's note aside, hope someone finds this amusing.**


	2. Kohldon: A Strong Foundation

As the crew was ordered by King Vegeta to wait for him, Kohldon sat in a chair, hoping that something close of a battle would take place. He thought that it would be the best opportunity to interfere in the battle he had imagined in his head to impress Galangeo. It was about 10 minutes now ever since Galangeo had left the ship. Cresson, another member of the Squash Crew, had decided to take matters into his own hands by telling Galangeo how they were being treated. Kohldon put his thoughts to rest, lying back as he rested his hands behind his head. He was the largest member of the group, every breath causing his chest to bulge outwards confidently as though it was ready to pick its own fights. His biceps and thighs always were in a flexed state, large and swollen, with a long, dark brown spiky mane and facial hair to match. Yet, the way he acts and his appearance live in stark contrast to one another, his expression always painting a scene of calm before the storm.

"I'm starting to get impatient with this... How long must we wait?!"

Kohldon had to walk around the inside of the ship over and over again, until Cress (nickname for Cresson) had came back in the ship, holding his stomach. He had sealed off the ship's entrance, but why, Kohldon would like to know. Right at that moment, the sealed off exit had exploded, Zarbon had blasted his way through, jumping in the ship. Kohldon had quickly charged toward Zarbon and made his right hand into a fist. He swung his fist toward Zarbon's face, which knocked him out of the ship, sending him flying a few meters away from where the ship was.

"Cress... Just hang in there" Kohldon had said as he jumped out of the ship.

"Well if it isn't the fag Zarbon... Still looking like your gay self I see."

"Ha! Foolish Saiyan, your friend in there is lucky that you are now involved in this, because I was about to fuck him up even more"

"You weren't gonna do jack shit mofo. In fact... let's have a go at me kicking your ass"

"You? Kick my ass? Yeah.. OK"

The two had quickly dashed at each other and engaged in a series of punches. Kohldon had managed to punch Zarbon in the face, but then Zarbon had followed that by grabbing a hold of Kohldon's arm after being punched. He managed to do so and began twisting it, causing Kohldon to scream in intense pain. Kohldon fell to his knees as his arm was being twisted, it seemed there was nothing he could do.

"That's right... Kneel before me you imbecile."

"Fuck... you..."

Kohldon slowly started to get back to his feet and jumped about 5 feet off of the ground by shifting his body weight upward. Zarbon had jumped with him, since was still holding his arm. Kohldon quickly swung his right arm towards Zarbon's chest to break free of his hold. Fortunately, it had happened. Zarbon was sent into the ground, however, no damage was done since they weren't high from the ground, except for the punch to the chest.

"Finally..."

Kohldon moved his arm around, trying to shake off the pain. He landed back on the ground, as Zarbon had got back to his feet quickly.


	3. Sorread: The Critic

Saiyans. You can say they are one of the most powerful races in the whole world. At least, they thought. They were terribly cocky, although had uncomparable fighting strength. Sorread was always suspicious about what they were doing, by what they were doing he means going on missions for the galactic overlord Frieza. We were basically his manipulative puppets doing his every deed. It turns out, Sorread's assumption was correct after all. He had long, spiky, SSJ-like hair, strands colored polished black along the center of his scalp while grayish-white on the sides, his face always made out like he was constantly performing evaluations and criticizing those around them.

They had to be King Vegeta's bodyguards basically. Watching the outside of the spaceship, he saw there leader, Galangeo talking to Zarbon. He figured it wouldn't be best to mess with him unless they really had to. Although, when Sorread heard of the fact that King Vegeta had died, he knew it was a trap.

It all seemed like a blur really. One of there crew, Cresson, rushed in on the spaceship and disposed of the rest of the men before they were able to come outside for an attack. Although, a few moments later when he came out and rushed to there own spaceship where before you know it Zarbon and Kolhdon are fighting. Sorread would think of a strategy of some sort meanwhile.

As Kohldon had knocked Zarbon to the ground, Sorread would start walking toward him. Suddenly, he was a foot away from Zarbon. As Zarbon was brushing himself off, perfecting his "beauty".

"Heh, you Saiyans can sure pack-a-punch. Although, I doubt you can deal with me a-" Zarbon was speaking as he was cut off. Sorread delivered a devastating punch to his gut before headbutting him to the ground. His power level would increase as Ki surrounded his body. As he was stunned, Sorread would run toward him with great speed, kicking him in the face so he'd start flying. Sorread would put a lot of power into this attack to maybe buy them enough time, or regroup, so he'd fire multiple Ki Blasts toward Zarbon to keep him distracted.


	4. Galangeo: Let's Blast Off

As he was done whooping the last of Frieza soldiers' asses Galangeo noticed Cresson sealing off the enemies' spaceship and seeing Zarbon nowhere he easily figured out that he did it so as to block him inside for a while. As Cresson approached and talked to him, it was obvious he was heavily damaged just by the tone of his voice, but the blood he spitted out made it apparent.

"Get back in our spaceship and prepare it for launch off, Kohldon is in there he will a-"

Galangeo stopped talking as Zarbon had blasted his way out of Frieza's ship and headed for theirs, luckily for them Kohldon punched him away and then engaged in a fight. Being saiyans and all Galangeo didn't want to hurt Kohldon's pride by assisting him when he was in trouble but when he was about to interfere Kohldon managed to get Zarbon off of him smashing him down onto the ground.

"Kohldon! Get back in the spaceship! I will handle th-"

He stopped talking once again as he saw Sorread taking charge of the beating punching and headbutting Zarbon back onto the ground just as he was getting back up before forcefully kicking him away and blasting the living shit out of him.

"Remarkable Sorread! Now, get back in the spaceship so we can get the fuck out of here. Endler better be inside otherwise he might get into trouble..."

Galangeo said as he charged up quite a big ki blast on his right palm before firing it towards Zarbon as he was coming back. The pansy dodged it but as it seemed like it was going to miss him slightly Galangeo made it explode damaging the surprised faggot quite a lot, since he was caught completely off-guard. With that done, he returned to their spaceship ready to take off once everyone was in.


End file.
